


In The Gym Storage Closet

by LightningCloud9000



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Boys Hugging, Coffee, Coffee date, Crushes, Dates, English Teacher Robbie, Gym Teacher Sportacus, Hugging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rating will change, Texting, Trans Male Character, Trans!Robbie Rotten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Robbie, a new English Teacher, begins his first year ever teaching. A sporty blue-clad gym teacher is eager to help him as much as he can! If only he wasn't so darn cute...





	1. Love At First Bump

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop making more chaptered stories and work on the ones I already have! *smacks brain*
> 
> \---
> 
> But, I hope you guys really like this!

Robbie stepped out of his car, grabbing his bag. He double checked to make sure he had everything. Lesson planner, calendar, lunch, water bottle, pens...yep, looked like everything! Robbie took a deep breath, the cool, early spring air filling his lungs. He dressed rather warmly, a yellow button up sweater loosely hung over his thin frame, a simple white button down beneath it and beige dress pants. Robbie locked his car and entered the education institution. Right away, the gym was to his left and the lunchroom to the right. The office was straight ahead, then splitting off into hallways with classrooms and lockers. He began heading forward, to the classrooms but, being lost in thought, bumped right into someone. 

"Oh, geez! I'm so sorry!" Robbie swiftly apologized, straightening his glasses.  
"It's quite alright!" A cheerful voice chuckled, a lovely accent attached to the voice. Robbie looked down at the man, cheeks flushing. His accent...oh god...he was stunning...  
"S-Sorry...Your accent...I-It caught me off guard...ha ha..." Robbie stumbled, nervously running a hand through his slicked-back black hair.  
"It's Icelandic! I don't believe I've seen you before. Are you a new teacher, perhaps?" The man continued, blue beanie covering most of his curly golden locks, a pair of googles resting at the base of said beanie.  
"Y-Yeah...I'm Robbie! I'm a new English teacher." The skinny male introduced, holding out a hand.  
"I'm Sportacus! I'm the physical education teacher. It's nice to meet you, Robbie!" The muscular man responded, shaking the taller male's hand, eyes sparkling with excitement.

Robbie couldn't help but stare into those eyes...they were...striking...He shook his head and nervously scratched the back of his head.  
"If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask!" Sportacus smiled, sticking his hand into his dark blue track pants, mustache seemingly lifting up with the smile.  
"Thank you, Sportacus. It's great to have a warm welcome from a fellow teacher." Robbie smiled back, pulling his sweater back up onto his shoulders more.  
"Well, see you around, Robbie!" The gym teacher departed, heading towards the gymnasium. Robbie simply waved a simple goodbye and headed towards his classroom, cheeks turning darker with each step. 

NoNoNoNoNo!...He's been here ten minutes and already has a crush? How the hell does that even happen? Robbie laid his head on his desk. Why did he have to be SO damn adorable?

The first day of class was pretty simple. Going over the syllabus ,handing out textbooks, and introducing themselves. Plus, it was a half day! The only notable students were an energetic girl with pink hair, a boy with an obsession for candy, a girl with pigtails who seemed rather competitive, a boy who seemed very interested in video games, and a seemingly rich boy who didn't want anybody touching his stuff. Soon, the school's bell rang and the children quickly left the classroom. Robbie sat at his desk for a bit, waiting for the amount of kids to dwindle so he wouldn't get swept away in the sea of kids. 

Robbie gathered his things and made his way towards the parking lot when, he bumped into somebody again.  
"Is this how we're going to meet everytime?" A familiar voice laughed.  
"I'm really sorry, Sportacus! I keep spacing out." The taller male apologized, cheeks heating up.  
"I-It's really no problem! It takes alot to knock me down." The gym teacher replied, hands resting on his hips. "Oh, If you want, we could exchange numbers. In case, you ever need anything or just want to grab a coffee sometime." The man suggested, pulling out his phone.  
No. Freaking. Way.  
"S-Sure!" Robbie agreed, pulling out his own phone and opening up a new contact. The pair exchanged phones and entered their numbers. Sportacus had put a blue heart next to his name which caused Robbie to blush even more.

"Well, I've gotta go, Sportacus." Robbie said with a sigh.  
"Alright. See you later, Robbie." Sporacus responded, returning his phone to his pocket. Robbie got into his car and began freaking out. He's been here for one day, has a crush, has his number already and said crush put a heart next his name?

Robbie was snapped out of his flustered thoughts when his phone dinged. It was from Sportacus! It was also a photo. Robbie opened the message and his whole face turned red. It was Sportacus, shirt rucked up, revealing his abs. Another text appeared reading Sure is stuffy in the gym's supply closet ;P. Robbie didn't reply, he sat his phone down and began his short drive home.

Jesus Christ. This man was going to be one hell of a gem to work with...


	2. Fleeting Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie keeps thinking about Sportacus, but, what happens when the one occupying his thoughts invites him out for coffee? 
> 
> \----
> 
> Alternate Title: Robbie is really fucking gay
> 
> \----
> 
> Sidenote: I had to rewrite half of this chapter due to dumb errors but, it's WAY better this way! So, enjoy this new chapter!

"A-Ahhnn~ S-Sportacus..." Robbie moaned as he roughly forced against the wall.  
"Robbie..." Sportacus breathed, crashing his lips against Robbie's as his hands crept beneath the black-haired man's shirt before brushing against the edge of Robbie's bi- BEEP BEEP BEEEEP!

"F-Fuck...Not again..." Robbie groaned, annoyed by the fact he had ANOTHER dream about Sportacus, the third one this week. He slammed the alarm of his clock off and just laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the heat in his loins and his cheeks. Robbie sighed loudly, he truly was a mess. Thank god, it was Saturday. No kids, No work, No- DING!

Robbie raised an eyebrow and put on his glasses before picking up his phone. Dear god, it was from, guess who? Sportacus! 

Sportacus: Good Morning, Robbie! I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee?

Robbie felt his cheeks burn even hotter. "This cannot be real..." He thought to himself.

Robbie: Yes, that sounds lovely. Just let me get ready.

Robbie flew out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. He took a long hot shower and did his daily morning routine, as giddy as a schoolgirl. He dressed himself in a black t-shirt with a #1 decal on the front (it helped hide a certain garment beneath it), a pair of skinny jeans, red converse shoes, and his favorite yellow button up sweater (it was a bit chilly). 

Robbie: Alright, headed to SmallBucks, now.  
Sportacus: Okay, see you in a few!   
Robbie grabbed his wallet and phone and pocketed both as he left. Since the coffee shop was only a five minute walk away, Robbie decided to enjoy the morning air. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his sweater to keep them warm.  
The English Teacher soon arrived at the coffee shop and sat down at an outside table waiting for his golden-haired Romeo to arrive.

A few minutes later, Sportacus arrived wearing black track pants, white tanktop, an unzipped gray hoodie, and running shoes.   
"Hey, Robbie!" The Icelandic man grinned, smile wider than a mile.  
"H-Hey, Sportacus..." Robbie stammered, catching himself staring for a moment and feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment, hoping the Gym Teacher hadn't noticed. The pair entered the store.

Standing in line behind Sportacus, Robbie had to fight the urge to look at Sport's butt. He couldn't help but notice that the man's curly golden locks where actually blond AND brown, dyed perhaps? Also, that his ears were pointed, was he also part elf, maybe? Once they reached the counter, they ordered their drinks. Robbie got a very sweet iced coffee and Sport got pretty much the opposite.

They sat back outside at the table that the black-haired male previously sat at.   
"So, Sportsy- Did you want to meet for some specific reason?" The taller man asked, taking a sip of his diabetes-causing beverage.   
"Nah, I just wanted to hang out with a fellow teacher and friend." Sportacus chuckled, pointed mustache tilting upward.   
Robbie nodded and was practically screaming in pure bliss in his mind.

"Hey, so, I heard that Stephanie is in your class." The curly haired man mentioned.  
"Oh, the pink girl?" Robbie asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah. Did you know she's actually the Principal's niece?" The blond continued.  
"Really? Very interesting..." The other male responded.

After some more idle chatter, the pair eventually finished their drinks and stood up, tossing their empty cups into the nearby trashcan.  
"Well, guess I'll see you later, Sportsy!" Robbie spoke, scratching the back of his head.  
"Yeah, guess so..." The muscular man replied. But, he blushed a bit and suddenly pulled Robbie into a hug. Robbie felt his cheeks heat up for the fiftieth time that day.  
"Heheh, S-Sorry about that..." Sport apologized after releasing the taller man.  
"I-It's totally fine. Don't worry about it." Robbie explained.  
"Well, see ya later, Robbie." Sportacus said, waving goodbye.  
"Bye, Sportacus." Robbie grinned, waving in response. The two then parted.

The second Robbie was back within his home, he literally shrieked in happiness! He just had a date with his crush! He was so happy he could fly!

Sportacus entered his own home and sighed, clutching his chest. What was he feeling? Was it...love?


	3. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie and Sportacus eat lunch together.

Robbie was going over answers to a worksheet as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. The students filed out of the room as Robbie grabbed his bag from behind his desk and headed towards the teacher's lounge. He entered the room and was surprised to see it completely empty. 

Robbie pulled his small lunchbox out of the fridge and sat at the table as he pulled out his homemade meal. It was a ham and cheese sandwich, a package of chips, sliced apples, and chocolate milk. As he was eating, he heard a few teachers enter and exit, mainly just getting their lunches or a drink. 

Eventually, Robbie was greeted by an all-too-familiar voice.  
"Hey, Robbie!" The accented voice spoke.  
"Oh, Hello!" Robbie responded, after swallowing a bite of his sandwich. Sportacus opened the fridge and bent down to get something from one of the lower shelves. Robbie couldn't help but stare at the man's rear, cheeks reddening as he did. Those pants really did leave little to the imagination. 

Sportacus turned back, holding an apple and took a bite out of it, sitting on the countertop across from the English Teacher.  
"So, how are classes going?" Sportacus asked, smiling.  
"Very good. All the kids are doing great. What about you?" Robbie explained, not having to give a single bad grade yet.  
"That's good. All the kids love gym class! It's a little hard trying to figure out a different activity everyday, though." The pointy-eared man chuckled, scratching the back of his head. 

"God, he is too cute..." Robbie thought, hearing his laugh and seeing that smile.  
"Um, Sport...I kinda wanted to ask you about something." Robbie said, wanting to know the answer about a certain picture Sportacus had sent him.  
"What is it?" Sportacus asked, tossing the apple core into a trash can in the room.  
"Did you mean to send this to me?" The black haired man asked, turning his phone around to a photo of Sportacus pulling his shirt upward, revealing his stomach.

Sportacus's cheeks heated up as he nearly choked on the water he was drinking.  
"Y-Yes...I did...I thought you were cute and I might have sent that on pure impulse..." The mustached man explained, cheeks a shade of red. "You probably were freaked out and think I'm weird and-" "No-no! I was just surprised was all!" Robbie explained, waving his arms in front of him. Not as if he has it saved in his phone or anything. 

"Robbie..." Sportacus said, striding over to Robbie and setting a hand on the thin man's shoulder. Robbie looked up at the standing man, noticing a suddenly serious expression on his face, cheeks still dusted pink.  
"Do you want to be my-" The man started, a bell suddenly cutting him off, surprising both men.   
"Oh- Guess lunch is over. We better head back to class. See ya later, Robbie!" Sportacus smiled, serious look suddenly gone, replaced by the man's usual grin. 

Robbie got up, storing the remainder of his food and drink in the fridge and heading back to the classroom, heart pounding, still knowing what the last word of Sportacus's question was.

"... Boyfriend?"


End file.
